


If Alfred were Anything

by literaryacting



Series: USUK drabbles for a friend [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryacting/pseuds/literaryacting
Summary: Arthur thinks of who Alfred is.(-and perhaps, why he loves him so.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bushyeyebrows_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushyeyebrows_99/gifts).



If Alfred were anything, he would be passionate. Sure, he could be irritating while proposing some ridiculous ideas to “save planet Earth”, though he was anything but faking enthusiasm. He wanted to save the world, after all. Heroics was his thing. There was never once that Arthur’s breath did not get caught in his throat while watching Alfred’s eyes dance around the room excitedly, supposedly rambling on yet another ludicrous idea he had. Usually, somebody had to cut the idiot off (and admittedly, a lot of the time Arthur did it to stop the fluttering of his stomach) but he secretly enjoyed it, to his utter dismay.

If Alfred were anything, he were the Sun. His ear-to-ear grins made Arthur’s heart flip. They were bright and everything more. The brilliance that shines through- well- blinds Arthur. Sometimes, Arthur wondered how he did it. Even the softest of smiles shared the same light, like a candle unwavering in the darkness. Alfred was a glowing light in a pitch-black room, a fire in the night that refuses to be put out. Put simply, he was  _beautiful,_ ~~not that Arthur would ever admit such a "nonsensical" thought~~.

If Alfred were anything, he was smart, brave and kind (uniquely so, Arthur thought with a shake of his head). Even with the denial Arthur had tried so hard to carry, he could not deny it for so long, he was head over heels in love with that idiot after all.

If Alfred were anything, he was rooted in the present.

“Arthur? Dude, you there? Hello?” Alfred’s shrill voice forced him out of his reverie.

Maybe he should get back to the present too.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bro!! i hope you're not too disappointed with this haha, but the next one will be longer (and better!)


End file.
